


Братья по оружию

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Рота Космических Волков собиралась сражаться с орками, но Вселенной нет дела до намерений и тех, и других...





	Братья по оружию

– Босс, – хрюкнув от смеха, сообщил лейтенант Грох, – а мы, это… мы ее потеряли!  
– Кого потеряли, дурачина?  
– Ну, эту… штучку-дрючку, которую меки собрали! На колесиках!  
– На колесиках… колесиках-шмалесиках, – сердито передразнил Гроха Шаграт. – Дубина! Марш искать, и если не найдете – привяжу вас к истрибиле-бомбиле, чтобы сбросили на юдишек вместе с бомбами!  
– Дак это, босс… Тут же нету юдишек, – возразил Грох, которому все еще казалось, будто потерять во время натурных испытаний новый колесный брандер – это очень весело. – Сам посуди, если бы тут были юдишки, хрена бы мы жрали крокодилину?  
– Тьфу, дурбецало! – вспылил Шаграт, отвесив лейтенанту затрещину. – Юдишки тут были, а твой босс хорошо знает этих тварей. Они всегда возвращаются туда, где один раз побывали!  
– А пусть бы возвращались, а то скучища, – Грох пожал плечами, кликнул нескольких подчиненных и приказал им без брандера не возвращаться. – Если не с кем будет подраться, я пойду и порву на кусочки тех мелких пестюков, – его ручища описала дугу и ткнула когтем в сторону стайки гретчинов, хлопотавших над ужином. – А потом врежу Грышнаку! Гы-гы, давно хочу посмотреть, как его башка разлетится в сраные дребезги!  
Шаграт недобро покосился на него. Грох дорос до того состояния, когда вполне мог бросить вызов и ему самому, не то, что второму лейтенанту Грышнаку. Судьба Грышнака Шаграта не очень волновала. Собственная, правда, тоже – он знал, что не по зубам Гроху. Пока не по зубам…  
«Когда он вымахает чуток побольше, я сам его укокошу и украшу его жубами свой панцирь, гы», – решил про себя Шаграт.  
Внезапно послышались взволнованные вопли и рычание. Орки, посланные Грохом на поиски, возвращались.  
Брандер, оказывается, закатился в длинный подземный ход. В этом бы не было ничего удивительного: планета, гористая, с корой, состоящей на очень большой процент из карстовых и осадочных пород, изобиловала как естественными пещерами, так и катакомбами, оставшимися от имперских разработок. Шаграт выбрал для высадки и тренировок эту планету не в последнюю очередь из-за ее полезных ископаемых, когда-то привлекших и людей. Правда, люди отсюда давно ушли, а гретчины были не слишком умелыми шахтерами, поэтому добыча платины и прометия не заладилась. Ход по виду был рукотворным…  
– Там юдишки, – воскликнул один из орков.  
– Живые?  
– Дурак… ой, прости, босс. Это мы дураки, босс. Железные. Здоровые!  
Шаграт приподнялся на кресле, переделанном из командного трона какого-то имперского капитана. Кулаки его сжались.  
– Это не юдишки, – постановил он. – Это живые железки. Злые! Слушай мою команду. С ними дружбы не водить, шуток не шутить. Пока не трогают – не трогать, обходить стороной. Они хуже, чем юдишки в доспехах! Поджигательную штуку-дрюку нашли?  
– Во, – брандер, сильно перекособоченный ввиду падения, выехал в центр орочьего стана, едва не задавив Грышнака. Тот разразился руганью, вытащив водителя из-за руля и врезав ему по шее. – Это самое, босс, – начал Грышнак, оттолкнув водителя и отдышавшись. – А кого мы поджигать будем? Юдишек же нет!  
– Тупица! Сказал же – появятся!  
…Ночью Шаграту не спалось. Если люди не появятся в ближайшее время, размышлял он, мы все передеремся до того, как сможем устроить настоящий бемц и ВААГХ! А если мы передеремся и поубиваем друг друга, кто будет делать ВААГХ!? Тогда даже маленького бемца не выйдет…  
А наутро все небо заброшенного мира заполонили людские корабли.  
Грышнак на радостях хотел было сразу же погрузиться в баивую фуру и поскорее начать убивать, жечь и крушить, но Шаграт, размахивая трофейным цепным мечом, остановил лейтенанта и его поплечников, заодно срубив некоторые горячие головы.  
– Дурбецалы тупые! – бранил он подчиненных, брызжа слюной и топоча ногами. – Безмозглые! Сейчас юдишек поубивать – кого потом жрать будешь? А кто будет в шахтах на нас пахать? Кто будет нам снаряды для ВААГХ! делать? Сиди и жди, пока я не скажу выдвигаться!  
Он хрюкнул, еще раз врезал кому-то в зубы (это был Грох, который к мятежу не имел никакого отношения) и буркнул, посмеиваясь:  
– А говорили, поджигательные штуки-дрюки не понадобятся!

***  
– Хьолда! Приготовиться к высадке!  
– Медленный, – Оттар Клык подтолкнул в бок Хельги Смешливого.  
– Зато обстоятельный, не то, что некоторые торопыги, – фыркнул Хельги.  
Мир Хёгг считался территорией Влка Фенрика, но в течение долгих столетий там некого и нечего было защищать. Пока Администратум не решил возобновить разработки платиновых и прометиевых шахт…  
То, что Хёгг уже занят орками, оказалось неприятным сюрпризом для всех, но для многих из тех, кто уже высадился и приступил к разработкам, сюрприз стал последним в жизни. Первое же поселение орки разграбили и убили почти пять тысяч человек, еще больше пропало без вести – видимо, орки угнали их в рабство. Вокруг города образовалось целое кольцо из следов зверских убийств и пиршеств – растерзанные трупы, насаженные на колья головы, обглоданные кости и остатки недоеденного человеческого мяса. Капитан Эгиль Краснобородый со своей ротой собирался положить конец бесчинствам зеленокожих.  
– Фенрис Хьолда!  
Десантные капсулы полетели вниз, вспарывая близкую к терранской, но более плотную и насыщенную кислородом, чем на Терре, атмосферу. Стая начала развертывание.  
…Спустя пару часов Эгиль Краснобородый стоял в кабинете директора шахты, где собрался импровизированный штаб. Директор, госпожа Элла Армина, женщина с виду заурядная, но весьма решительная и энергичная, когда дело доходило до серьезных проблем, порывисто жестикулировала, объясняя ему, откуда нападают орки и какую тактику при этом используют. Эгиль хорошо знал, что орки, вопреки имперской пропаганде, умеют воевать не хуже людей.  
Опыт – не пропаганда, иллюзиями не питается.  
Сам Эгиль – тоже вопреки репутации своего якобы дикого и неистового Ордена, впрочем, никогда не соответствовавшей истине – любил взвешивать информацию и тщательно продумывать действия. Просто он делал это очень быстро. Он выяснил, что орки обычно шли в атаку на рассвете, отправляя вперед грубо сляпанные машины, начиненные взрывчаткой – своего рода огромные гранаты на колесах, обладавшие огромной разрушительной мощью. Однообразная эта тактика оказалась очень эффективной…  
Но не против Астартес.  
Однако именно в день прибытия Влка Фенрика орки внезапно сломали систему. Небо потемнело, клубы пыли взвились, застилая окрестности. Полчища зеленокожих неслись не разбирая дороги средь бела дня. Стало ясно, что первоначальная оценка их численности была ошибочной – орков оказалось минимум впятеро больше, чем сообщили космодесантникам, и они располагали огромным количеством боевой техники, в то время как у космодесантников было всего два танка «Леман Русс». Багги, баивые фуры, мотоциклы – все это катило на полной скорости, не разбирая дороги, орки на них почему-то стреляли назад, те, кто бежал на своих двоих, тоже то и дело оборачивались и отстреливались; вверху кружили истрибилы-бомбилы и леталки, осыпая бомбами и поливая огнем что-то, находившееся далеко за пределами шахтерского поселка.  
– Что это? – спросил Хельги Смешливый.  
– Ты не только двигаешься, ты и соображаешь медленно, – подколол его Оттар Клык. – Орки!  
– Балда, я спрашиваю, куда они стреляют. Почему не в нас?  
– А! – заорал Шаграт, виртуозно руля своим багги, улучшенным и богато украшенным, и успевая размахивать болтером. – Консервы! Сладкое мясо! Сичас мы разделаемся с погаными железяками и вас пооткрываем, сволочи!  
– С кем? Какие железяки?  
– Что ты его слушаешь! Он же ксенос!  
Хельги отмахнулся и заорал вслед Шаграту:  
– Ты, зеленокожий гад! Какие железяки? От кого вы драпаете?  
– Железные юдишки! Они возбудились сами собой! – заорал Шаграт, вдруг приосанился и гордо рыкнул: – Мы не драпаем, тупая консерва! Мы отступаем на пер… пре… перегрупповуху!  
– Чего? – ошарашенно спросил Хельги у Оттара.  
– На перегруппировку они отступают, горячий фенрисийский тормоз, – проворчал тот.  
«Отступить на перегруппировку» и ворваться в поселок у орков не вышло: Влка Фенрика с ревом и смехом атаковала их, сперва обрушив ураганную стрельбу, а затем вступив в рукопашный бой с пешими силами. Оба «Лемана Русса» торжественно, как в замедленной съемке, выкатились из ангаров, и первый же выстрел разнес в груду обломков самую большую баивую фуру. Эгиль Краснобородый сцепился с самим Шагратом – цепной двуручный топор, как у самого Лемана Русса, против цепного топора орка; летели выломанные зубья, а вокруг бушевала битва – кровавая и неостановимая, как всякая битва с зеленокожими. Хохот, проклятия, боевые кличи не смолкали. Вонь разогретого керамита, фицелина, ржавчины и прометия смешивалась с резким грибным запахом взрезанной орчьей плоти. Цепные мечи ревели, вспарывая доспехи, грохотали и рявкали болтеры, земля пропитывалась орочьей и человеческой кровью. То и дело кто-то падал на землю, и тяжелые сабатоны еще живых втаптывали тело в месиво, уже наполовину состоящее не из грязи, а из мяса и костей.  
Эгиль отшвырнул пинком Шаграта от себя и на секунду вскинул глаза.  
Из рыхлой земли стремительно выскакивали серебристые, похожие на скелеты или роботов, фигуры.  
– Я же говорил, они от кого-то драпали. Вот что это за железяки, – процедил под нос Хельги Смешливый, ухмыльнувшись.  
Он сражался обстоятельно, так же, как и тренировался, как пел, как разговаривал, как и жил: казалось, ничто не могло его ввести в боевое бешенство или заставить спешить. А рядом с ним – спина к спине – самозабвенно рубился Оттар Клык; взмахи меча слились в одну полосу, и хриплый его хохот разносился по полю боя. Его собственный доспех был уже порядком поврежден, и, как догадывался Хельги, Оттар был тяжело ранен, но не сдавался.  
– Ты только сейчас догадался, – прокричал Оттар сквозь смех, разрубив голову Грышнака – от виска до соска, как он любил говаривать.  
Эгиль Краснобородый закричал:  
– Отступаем! Собираемся тесной группой! Построение «Двойное кольцо»!  
Хельги, у которого орк выбил секиру, резко поднырнул под противника, схватил его за шкирку и швырнул броском через спину, ловко вырвал у него меч и всадил прямо под подбородок – тот взревел, рванулся, голова отделилась от туловища и запрыгала по раскисшей от крови земле…  
Изумрудное сияние расплескалось по небу, гаусс-заряды обрушились и на орков, и на людей. Орка, занесшего меч над головой Хельги, разнесло в клочья обгорелого мяса, но совсем рядом с ним упал убитый Космический Волк…  
– Пацаны! – Шаграт внезапно замахал лапами – и свободной, и той, что с секирой. – Сматрите! Гы-ы! Железяки нападают и на нас, и на вас!  
– Предлагаешь объединить усилия? – хмыкнул Эгиль Краснобородый.  
– Сперва да, а потом я тебя сожру, консерва, – чистосердечно изложил стратагему Шаграт.  
– Или я тебя угрохаю.  
– Идет, – Шаграт ухмыльнулся. – Эй, вы! – напустился он на своих. – А ну, юдишек пока не резать! Резать и жечь вот этих, железных!  
– Орков пока не бить! Сражаемся с некронами! – приказал и Эгиль Краснобородый. – Решаем проблемы в порядке неотложности…  
Ссутуленные металлические скелеты двигались стремительно, куда быстрее любого орка или человека, но их было мало. Меньше, чем Астартес, и тем более меньше, чем орков, часть их уже была уничтожена орочьей авиацией, и это вселяло надежду. Болтерный огонь и выстрелы «Леман Руссов» присоединились к выстрелам орков.  
Плеснуло изумрудным, и попавший под выстрел гаусс-свежевателя Грох разлетелся мельчайшими кровавыми брызгами под выкрики Шаграта: «У, гадкие железки! Лейтенанта моего укокошили! Ну, я вас! Бей их, парни! Жги! Руби!», а несколькими секундами позже точно так же погиб и Хельги Смешливый.  
– Хельги! – закричал Оттар Клык. – Хельги, брат… скитна, что ж ты такой медленный! Хельги! – он бросился на первого попавшегося некрона, размахивая мечом. Тот отбивался гаусс-винтовкой, действуя ей как дубиной; доспех Оттара ломался и трещал, осколки керамита падали в грязь, но Оттар не сдавался – бил и бил, выбивая мечом из металлического тела куски живого металла, и наконец его противник зашатался, осел и исчез.  
Оттар, весь израненный, вскинул меч кверху и выкрикнул: «Хельги!»  
А потом дезинтегратор другого некрона превратил его в пар.  
И люди, и орки гибли один за другим, но точно так же один за другим погибали некроны. Их скелетообразные тела исчезали, изувеченные мечами и снарядами, а некоторые, — и орки, и астартес встречали это торжествующим ревом, — так и оставались лежать грудой металла в грязи...  
Последние некроны исчезли с поля боя, когда уже сгустилась тьма. Эгиль Краснобородый оглядывал свое поредевшее воинство. Как ни старался он сберечь бойцов, в бою с таким противником, как некроны, этого еще никому не удавалось. Выжило меньше трети его Стаи. Потери же орков были и вовсе чудовищны из-за бесшабашной манеры сражаться – вокруг Шаграта собралось десятка два солдат, не больше.  
– Ну, что, юдишка? – спросил Шаграт, отхаркивая кровь. Кровь стекала у него и по животу из разрубленной грудины. Он храбрился, но Эгиль видел, как сильно ему досталось.  
Впрочем, как и ему самому.  
– Нас больше, – ответил он. – Мы сильнее, и мы победим.  
– Дурак! Кто там сильнее, ты? По-твоему, мы дикие? Ха! Вам сплотиться ваши тупые мозги мешают, потому что вы все время думаете, думаете, всякую фигню думаете… а нас вождь ведет! Нас я веду! Я – большой босс, панятна?  
– Понятно, что ты дурак, – ответил Эгиль. В груди у него что-то булькало – видимо, поврежденное легкое; кровь хлюпала в сабатонах, хотя тельца Ларрамана уже остановили основное кровотечение.  
– Сам дурак, юдишка. Я – большой босс, у меня есть большой звездный корабль, я погружу на него своих солдат и завоюю звезды, а ты…  
– Так, – Эгиль посмотрел на товарищей. Ни один Космический Волк не признается, что уже не может сражаться, но бросать в бой этих израненных, искалеченных людей, бросать в бой с теми, кто только что бился с ними плечом к плечу… – Пошли. Только ты и я. Или ты выживешь, или я, понял?  
– Идет, гы-гы, по рукам, – ответил Шаграт, перехватывая меч поудобнее. От Эгиля не укрылось, как кровоточат его многочисленные раны и как неловко он двигается. Но воинственности это ему не убавляло ни на грош – как и самому Эгилю.  
Они шли довольно долго; наконец, Эгиль Краснобородый убедился, что они зашли за высокий холм, и их не видят подчиненные. Шаграт открыл было рот.  
– Заткнись, – упреждающе произнес Эгиль. – Бери своих уродцев, ксенос, и улетай на своем большом корабле, понял? Только быстро, пока я не передумал! Да шевелись же ты, скот зеленокожий!  
– Юдишка, – выдохнул Шаграт. – Мы, это, отступим и перегрупи… груемся, понял? А потом я тебя найду! Из-под земли вырою и сожру твою печень!  
– Если мы еще раз встретимся, я отрежу тебе башку, вырву клыки и сделаю из них амулеты, – пригрозил Эгиль. – Пошел!  
Остатки орков, несмотря на ранения, сперва учинили драку между собой, не обращая внимания на Астартес, а потом, продолжая драться, побрели в свое расположение. Космические Волки дожидались возвращения капитана стоя, хотя каждый из них еле держался на ногах, только апотекарий продолжал, не глядя ни на кого, искать тела погибших, чтобы собрать геносемя.  
Эгиль подошел к товарищам. Они встретили его радостными возгласами, хлопая по наплечникам.  
– Я еще увижусь с мамзель Арминой, – сказал он им. – Надо срочно эвакуировать людей, а потом вернуться с подкреплением и уничтожить некронов. На сегодня наша миссия закончена.  
– Фенрис Хьолда!  
– Вспомните все, что знаете о павших. Они заслуживают саг.  
А тем временем Шаграт хвастал в лагере орков:  
– Юдишка струсил! Запросил пощады! Ваш босс укокошил юдишку, и теперь ему тут нечего делать! Грузимся на наш кораблик, парни, полетим завоевывать звезды! А потом я вернусь и грохну этого юдишку еще раз…  
– Босс, – заикнулся кто-то, – а как ты его грохнешь, если ты его уже… того?  
– Дурак! Это ж консервы, они многоразовые. Ты что, не знал?


End file.
